Renée
by princessjob
Summary: Dead silence. My mother was quiet, James didn’t say anything, even my breath and heartbeat slowed and quieted. The still air almost echoed the utter silence in the empty dance studio." Twilight. James really does have Renée. How does Bella handle it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight series or any of its characters. I also do not own the lines that I have taken from the book to make this story more real and to lead the readers into it._

* * *

**Hey, everyone!! So, somehow or other, I came up with the idea for this story, so I hope you like it! Now, I know it starts off exactly like it's written in the book. It's supposed to do that. It's like setting the scene, but since I'm sure all of you know the scene, it's more like showing you where we are. Enjoy!!**

* * *

The lobby was dark and empty, cool, the air conditioner thrumming. The plastic molded chairs were stacked along the walls, and the carpet smelled like shampoo. The west dance floor was dark, I could see through the open viewing window. The east dance floor, the bigger room, was lit. But the blinds were closed on the window.

Terror seized me so strongly that I was literally trapped by it. I couldn't make my feet move forward.

And then my mother's voice called.

"Bella? Bella?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice.

"Where are you, Bella? Where is she?" I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from.

"Yes, that's her. She's here," a smooth voice told her.

I spun around to see my mother sitting, blindfolded, in the corner of the room. The monster James was standing calming beside her, as if he wasn't about to kill an innocent captive and me, a willing substitute.

My mother sunk deeper into the wall. I could see, even just through the set of her mouth, that she wanted to come to me but that she was too afraid of the man standing next to her to attempt to get up. Also, her wrists and legs were bound.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded, terrified that she had been hurt by him. I didn't see how a man like James could possibly feel bad about hurting her. As I spoke, my feet began to run toward the pair, somehow managing to stay upright despite my speed. Some sort of angel or fate must have been looking out for my mom and me at that exact moment because I needed to get to her, to make sure she was alright, before I could face James.

I knelt down beside her and tried to untie the blindfold, but it was too tight. As I tugged, I felt an ice cold, hard hand gently pulling my fingers away. "Sorry, Bella, but that needs to stay on. I just can't have her seeing any of this."

As a demonstration, he raced around the room, returning a half second later. "But she's perfectly fine. Like I said on the phone, I have nothing against your mother. Once I have finished with you, she may go free."

Gesturing toward the blindfold, he continued. "That's another reason why the blindfold must stay on. We don't want to get the police too involved, you know, letting her see me. A couple of local policemen wouldn't bother me, but it might make your boyfriend a bit more cautious. And we certainly don't want that, now would we?" He smiled warmly, but I could feel the coldness pulsating from his skin, both in warmth and indifference.

I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that he was coming to the end of his speech, and that meant trouble for both me and my terrified mother.

But I knew this talk wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak human.

"Bella, Bella, come," he persuaded. "Come now, I have absolutely _nothing_ against your sweet mother. She's quiet safe, don't you see? It's _you_ that you should be worrying about. And then of course you boyfriend, but let's not get into to that now." James smiled, showing off two sets of perfectly white teeth, glistening with venom.

My boyfriend. Edward.

I searched the room slightly hysterically and found a small red light in a corner, connected to a palm-sized video camera. I stared at him in horror, realizing what he was going to do. I had thought that he would kill me quickly, let my mom go, and the rest of the world could go on the way it had before I started wrecking everyone's lives.

I guess I was wrong. "James, please, don't do this! Don't do this, he didn't do anything to you!" My mind was frantically looking for something that could get my mom, Edward, _and_ me out of this. Or at least my mom and Edward. "It's me you want, not them. Please, just take me and leave them alone!" I shouted, begging with the monster.

"Bella, dear." Hearing him say my name so endearingly sent waves of nauseousness through my stomach. "I've said it before, it's just a game. But this game wasn't as challenging as some of them. I was expecting quite a test getting to you, but it was just too easy. Your boyfriend is going to become extremely angry with me for killing you, and _that_, my dear, is how I'll get my fun in this game. Now all I need to do is to get him to come find me." He smiled at the thought.

"It won't work, I've already told him not to try to get you. I've told him that I knew what I was doing and _not to come_!

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this." I saw for the first time since entering the building a real vampire. A vampire from the nightmares of those who sent the immortals into hiding so many years before even Carlisle's time.

I saw him tense, then disappear, landing next to me with one hand around my neck and the other around my wrist. In the next moments I felt the air burning around me as I flew through the air and crashed into the mirror and bar.

My body could feel the pain where my mind couldn't. My breath was coming in short gasps. But all I could focus on was James, standing wildly across the room, still crouched from his throw.

He slowly straightened out and walked toward me. His eyes glistened black with thirst. His lips were pressing into a stiff line.

James stopped a few feet from me. He spun around and collected the recorder. The steady red beam stared at me coldly, indifferent to my fate.

My arm twitched, and I gasped in pain. My eyes fell down to my wrist and saw a bright red gash where James had seized it. That small pant was all the encouragement he needed. I saw him disappear again and felt a long, hard blow directly on my stomach.

The pretty ballerinas painted along the bottom of the walls seemed to laugh at me as blood from my head and arm drenched their petite bodies, scarlet against pallid, faded pink.

The end was close, and I knew I had to focus on making sure my mom couldn't hear me suffer in these last few seconds. The only noises that had sounded in the past minutes were those of rupturing glass and gentle thumps as my body hit the ground. Surely I could keep quiet a little longer, just until James gave in to his instinct and finished me off.

"Don't you want your Edward to come now? Don't you?" he asked, his silky voice hardened by bloodlust and the need to kill.

The recorder was left forgotten on the floor as he stepped to me.

I, however, had not forgotten the glaring red beam or what it was being used for.

I shouted toward it, "No, Edward! Don't come! I don–" My breath was dragged out of me as James stamped on my stomach and lungs.

I heard a cry come from the other side of the room as I saw black spots swirl in my vision.

"Bella? Bella, what's going on? What is he doing to you?" my mother screamed. My only response was a strangled gasp and shriek as I felt my arm and head and stomach crush all my senses. I struggled for breath.

"Bella, get out now!" I heard my mom's terrified voice screech at me. I heard her fight at her binds without making any progress.

"Yes, go ahead, Bella. Try to get out." James was tightly under control now, his eyes no longer an absolute black but a dark, pulsing red. "I think it will make my movie that much more interesting. Edward won't be able to resist searching for me if he watches that. Imagine it from the cinematic view. You, Bella, with a bleeding arm and head, gasping for breath, crawling, lurching toward the door, your mother screaming behind you, only to have me stop you at the last second. Oh, yes, I think your dearest Edward will like that very much. So go ahead, Bella, go ahead." His voice was low and menacing, sharp and twisting.

As useless as I knew it was, I still had to try. But I wasn't going to leave with my mother screaming behind me. I pushed myself off the floor and crawled and staggered away from his feet. I heard him cough a hard, cold laugh behind me. I could just imagine the malicious smile spreading across his features.

I made my way to my mother, leaving James to walk over to where sounded like the camera to watch me.

Every muscle I moved shot screaming pains all throughout my body. I could feel myself sink to the floor with each passing second as the throbbing incapacitated me and pulled me closer and closer to oblivion. The only thing that kept me going was my mother, frightened and sobbing in the corner. If I could only get to her…

I couldn't think as I put too much weight on my hurt wrist and dropped to the wooden boards beneath me.

Dead silence. My mother was quiet, James didn't say anything, even my breath and heartbeat slowed and quieted. The still air almost echoed the utter silence in the empty dance studio.

I don't know how I knew this, but I did. In the calm, shouldn't I have been thinking of a way to escape? My human instincts should have told me what to do, and I could have broken the silence and tried something to get my mom and me away from here.

But, in that moment of stillness, even my mind was totally silent. It didn't register the pain in my body. It didn't notice the piercing red light on the camera or the way James was holding it in a stony trance. My mind didn't even think about Edward, my Edward. It was just blank. But the silence wouldn't last long.

In a rushing moment, everything came back. Pain everywhere, on all sides of me, crushing, my mom crying and sobbing loudly, waves of hurt racking her body, James tensing, coiling, ready to finish what he started.

The last thing I heard was a blood-curling scream accompanied by a sharp, bursting pain before the dark.

* * *

**Wow. sniff**

**Sooo…..Whad'ya think? Did you like it? Yes? No? This but not that? Press the pretty little button under the author's note and tell me!! **

**Now, there are a few things that can happen here. So I'm just going to let you decide. You have a couple choices:**

**Edward and/or the Cullen's get there before she dies, like the book**

**She dies, like I had originally planned**

**It stops here, just like this, a one shot**

**Let me know! I'm not promising another chapter like this, so choice three might actually be a good one! Sorry for the long AN!! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight series or any of its characters. I also do not own the lines that I have taken from the book to make this story more real and to lead the readers into it._

* * *

**Another chapter, I know, it's so exciting!! Okay, for this chapter, I suggest you read kind of slowly. Don't look at what happens next; stay on the word you're reading. Read it at the speed the words tell you to.**

* * *

_The last thing I heard was a blood-curling scream accompanied by a sharp, bursting pain before the dark._

* * *

It's not so much that the darkness lifted, it just changed its form. Instead of empty, suck-the-breath-out-of-you darkness, it was thick, heavy, damp fog: a cold ocean without a breath of air instead of an outer space that took the air straight from your lungs.

Then I could hear. I could hear ragged breaths that were resting more than sucking up vital oxygen. I could hear a more frantic breathing a few feet away. Then an impatient sigh from a different direction. The fog was lifting.

Now I could feel. Not necessarily a good thing. My wrist was stinging. My head was throbbing. A new pain: my leg was almost numb but had an underlying stab to it that kept dragging my sharpening focus away from the outside of my body.

I could feel my eyes flutter and open. It took a few seconds, but they focused on the ceiling above them. Then a figure stepped into my view, blocking the blades of a metal fan over me. After a moment, I realized the figure was James. My body said run, but my mind was faster and told me to stay put. Even attempting to run would just send me back into space or sea.

"James." My voice sounded weak and rough. I paused to catch my breath, needing to after just one word.

"Bella. So glad you're awake. It's time for my finale." James's voice was anything but weak. It wasn't excited or nervous, planning or calculating. He had everything under control. He was smooth and ready.

He walked by me. I let my head fall to the left and let it hang there lifelessly. He grabbed the camera and its red light and walked them to another stool I hadn't noticed. Stools don't belong in dance studios.

Again, the light on the camera was hypnotizing. I stared at it and everything else faded away. All I saw was red light. I was vaguely aware that James was walking around, but his silent movements faded into the light as well. It seemed to pulse. Then the pulse became a rhythm. It was not an unpleasant rhythm, just a rhythm. A red light, pulsing out a rhythm. A ruby colored rhythm. With a black fog. A ruby colored rhythm with a black…fog…A ruby colored light, pulsing out a red rhythm with a black fog. A black fog.

* * *

This time it wasn't space or sea. This time, my unconsciousness was a meadow. Light and free and airy. There were birds. There were butterflies. There was a bubbling brook somewhere, too. But as it got louder, the brook wasn't so sweet. The birds cried instead of sang. The butterflies fled in fright. If my arms were still connected to my body, I would have covered my ears.

"He bit her!"

Who bit whom? There were only butterflies and birds here.

"Bella, he bit Bella?!" A large roar erupted and another bird screeched.

"No. Not Bella. She isn't bitten."

"Then who is?"

"Renée." Renée. Renée.

Renée.

The brook stopped running, and I bolted upright, not noticing any pain.

My mind didn't even fully register what had happened to my mother before I was screaming for someone to get it out. To get the poison out of her. There was no way I was going to let my mom become a vampire. It wasn't fair to her. She didn't deserve to be subjected to such pain. To be confined by a world where everything was frozen.

Three vampires are staring at me and Carlisle jumps across the room with Emmett on his tail to help. A gentle movement catches my eye, but I'm too focused on Renée to notice. The movement continues, like a wave. There are two protective bodies around me, Edward and Jasper, and they're focused completely…on something else.

James leaps the entire studio in one bound, a mangled arm climbing up my body from where it was discarded after being ripped off.

Before anyone can react, even more blood is being drained from my body, like it is from Renée's. She's losing blood to live. I'm losing it to die.

It wasn't even enough time for my dimmed senses to make sense of before James was ripped away from my arm. In a few short moments, he was completely dismembered by Emmett and Jasper. Edward was still frozen above me; Carlisle was working on my mom.

Jasper said something to Carlisle then grabbed Renée and ran out of the building.

My head turned to lead, and I collapsed to the floor. I was caught by a newly thawed Edward. He placed me gently on the floor. My breathing, practically non-existent a moment ago, was on the verge of hyperventilation.

I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking in hushed, rapid, urgent voices. I felt pieces of cloth pushed against various parts of my body. I felt cold hands brushing against my skin. I felt arms wrapping around me and lifting me up, an unpleasant feeling.

I would have seen, but my eyes wouldn't open.

I felt rushing. I sensed talking. I felt needles and wires and liquids and sponges. I felt Edward's hand and soft, inviting sheets.

I felt quiet.

I felt cool lips press against my ear and say, "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. Get better. Feel better. Then wake up for me." They pressed down again, and I did what the lips said: I slept.

* * *

**Wow. I hope that got to you like it got to me. It felt like I had written a novel, an hour-long movie by the time she fainted after seeing the red light. Of course, writing takes longer than reading. Please, please review; if enough people want it, I'll probably write something about Bella waking up and what she's told and what she tells people and what Renée knows. So review! **


End file.
